


Gods Are Monsters

by Amarissia



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarissia/pseuds/Amarissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L is the last obstacle between Ryuk and Light and their perfect world. But an extraordinary man deserves no ordinary death. Serious M, sequel to "The Unwritten Rule."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods Are Monsters

_This is a sequel to "The Unwritten Rule." It picks up a short time after, and is just as disturbing and probably much more so. If you can be offended, I advise you stop here. Serious M for badbad things._

_I want to acknowledge the excellent but sadly abandoned story "Gilded Cage," which was a big inspiration for this. I really hope it gets finished someday._

_I am not smart enough to have created Death Note._

**GODS ARE MONSTERS  
Sequel to "The Unwritten Rule"**

It turned out to be almost laughably easy. Ever the dutiful and loving father, Yagami Soichiro could not fail to notice his son's recent habit of yawning at the dinner table, even falling asleep over his school books. Gentle suggestions that Light lighten his schedule had been met with the valiant answer that he couldn't possibly rest while the remainder of the team was working hard. It took all Light had not to smirk when told that the whole Kira task force had been ordered to take Tuesday off. 

L had been allowed to live for far too long. He'd had a reprieve while Light got used to being Ryuk's cherished pet, but such a threat to the god and his master could not exist anymore. He was too intelligent, too blind to everything but justice, too suspicious when he looked at Light. An extraordinary man deserved more than a simple death via the notebook, and while impaled on Ryuk's inhuman cock, the boy had let spill all his darkest fantasies. What could an indulgent master do but oblige? 

"Ready, pet?" the shinigami asked outside the building, stroking Light's back possessively. 

The boy bowed his head in answer, submission to Ryuk now second nature, a contrast to his dominance in everything else. He got them in easily enough, as a member of the team, and entered the main room excited, but seemingly calm. 

L looked so small before all these big computers and monitors, and he was small, a slight young man, deceptively strong but delicate, fine-boned and not entirely Japanese; Light wondered what exactly he was. He spoke every language with no discernable accent, though when it was English, Light thought he caught a slightly British tone. Most importantly, L was attractive, in a weird-doll way, and seemed not to know it. But he was vulnerable too, Light had realized, and the knowledge made him human again. 

_I know your weakness, L._

"Light-kun," the emotionless voice began, with its owner not turning around, "you must have heard that everyone is taking the day off." 

"You're not." 

"I never got into the habit of taking personal time. I feel uneasy when I am not working." 

"Where did you get your habits, L? Who are you really?" 

The detective stopped typing, though he continued to look at the screens. "Just what you see, Light-kun. No more." 

"Where are you from?" 

"I thought Light-kun understood that I will not reveal any personal information about myself." 

"I'll re-phrase. Where are you from, _L Lawliet_?" 

L, who was usually still, visibly froze. Then he slowly turned his chair around, almost succeeding in keeping alarm out of his face. His large eyes flickered to Ryuk, then fixed on Light. 

"How?" 

"My master told me." 

Ryuk grinned and waved. 

"I did not think Light-kun would ever acknowledge another creature as his superior." 

"It doesn't matter what you think anymore. When I'm done with you, you'll die, and Ryuk and I will be that much closer to reigning over a perfected world." 

"Done with me? If you intend me to commit some crime to aid you in your genocidal quest, Kira, you will not find me cooperative." 

"That's not what I want," Light laughed, while Ryuk opened his Death Note, "but it amuses me that you haven't noticed how I look at you. Anyway, I know your one weakness. It should be bursting in here any moment now." 

As if on cue, Watari hurriedly entered, not out of breath but clearly agitated. Casting a steely look at the teenager, the elderly man quickly stood between his charge and the ones threatening him. 

"Watari," L said softly, not an admonition but a realization. At last, to Light's great satisfaction, he looked afraid. 

"Yagami-kun. I am not surprised you are Kira." 

"Watari," L said unsteadily, "get out of here before they hurt you." 

"Stay where you are, Quillsh Whammy. And choose your words wisely, you won't have time for many." Light smiled. "See? I can kill him any moment I choose." 

L made a choking sound, his ghost-white skin a shade paler. Watari must have been as unused to seeing this as Light, because he pulled L against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry, child," he said quietly in English. L acknowledged the gesture only by tightly gripping the elder's forearms. 

"Be as logical as you always are, Light-kun," he said, with a forced composure. "Should Watari and I die at a time when you have no alibi, suspicion will fall on you." 

"If it does, I'll kill the rest of the team, sooner rather than lately." 

"Even your own father?" 

Light smiled again. "Let's talk about family, L. Where is yours?" 

"My parents were killed in an accident shortly after I was born, and I know almost nothing of them. I was raised within an orphanage for gifted children." 

"By him?" Light indicated Watari. 

"Principally, yes." 

"What are you, ethnically?" 

"Genetic tests have suggested I am approximately a quarter each of English, Japanese, Russian and French. Does this matter?" 

"Everything about you matters to me. How old are you, anyway?" 

"Twenty-one." 

"Not much older than me, that's what I figured. What was he like as a child, Whammy?" 

"Just as he is now," was the curt answer. 

"That must have been a cute sight, baby L solving crimes, from chairs where his feet can't touch the floor. Did you let him eat nothing but sweets then too?" 

"L requires a diet high in sugar and becomes lethargic without it," Watari said through clenched teeth. 

"How long does Light-kun plan to question us on trivial matters?" 

"Not much longer. He strikes me as a virgin, Whammy. Is he?" 

Jaw set firmly, Watari tightened his arms around L and glared. L looked at both of them in turn, questioningly, and it broke Watari's heart that he didn't understand. L may have missed the lust in Light's gazes; Watari had not. 

"That is not your business, Kira." 

"If you don't want to tell me, I can kill you now." 

"I am," L said hurriedly, softly. "But I don't see what concern it is of yours." 

"You really don't, do you? You're not worldly in everything." 

"Do not touch him," Watari hissed. 

"Take off your clothes, L. Or his name gets written." 

With some difficulty, the detective extracted himself from Watari's embrace. Blank-expressioned, he shrugged off his white shirt, kicked off the baggy jeans, and after a moment's hesitation, slipped off the white briefs and dropped them. He stared at the floor, finding it shamefully hard to look his supposed only friend in the eye. Though not raised to be modest, L naturally was. 

"Sit down again." Light waited until he had been obeyed, then smiled cruelly. "Touch him, Whammy." 

The pure hatred in Watari's eyes revealed that he understood, but he merely curled an arm around L's shoulders. 

"You know what I mean. I want to see him get off, and I want you to do it." 

"You are sicker even than I supposed. Kill me if you like, I would rather die than harm him." 

"Watari, please," L stammered, shaking, and not from the cool temperature. "I can't lose you." 

The elderly man's shoulders slumped, and he seemed to age thirty years in an instant. He pulled L against his chest again. 

"Forgive me, child." 

L hid his face in the man's white shirt, the familiar scent. "Of course I will." 

Despite his words, his pleas, Watari's inability to refuse him anything, L was surprised to feel a wrinkled hand reach between his legs. This couldn't be happening. Even Kira could not possibly order such a horrible thing. 

And Watari couldn't be the first and only person to touch L in a sexual way, Watari who still called him "child," who knew when he wanted cake, who forced him to endure teeth cleanings. L kept himself from crying, because Watari was unable to; he could feel tears falling on him. 

_It's my fault. If I'd refused this case, or if I'd proven Light's guilt..._

He couldn't think anymore. The touching was distracting, though it did not feel good in the slightest. As the soft flesh was gently stroked, nausea swirled in L's stomach. Light watched them for several minutes, all the while growing impatient. 

"Why isn't he getting hard?" 

"Do you really expect him to?" Watari spat. 

Light smirked. "You'll have to fuck him then. Enough prostate stimulation and he'll come whether he wants to or not." 

"No. I will die first. Child, I'm sorry." 

"Watari," L moaned into his chest, weeping without tears. 

"Very well. Master, write his name." 

"No! Light-kun, _please_! I'll do anything you want, just...don't, please." 

There were tears, finally, and Light thought L was especially pretty with so much emotion in the canvas of his face, He watched analytically as L clung to Watari, as the man smoothed back his charge's unruly hair and hugged him tightly. 

"You'll be all right, child, you're strong. You must be brave now, as I know you can be." 

"Watari, don't go, please!" 

"I love you, child," Watari whispered, and just in time. A moment later, he crumpled to the floor and lay unmoving. 

If Light had expected screams at this, he was disappointed. L stared at the body with wide eyes and an expression of hollow horror. He was limp, arms hanging with curled fingers, and he offered no resistance when Light pulled him from his seat and pushed him onto the floor. He hardly seemed to be breathing as Light reached between his thighs and began to work him harshly. 

"Will you get stiff for _me_? Have you ever wanted me, as everyone else does?" 

Nothing. He was being so rough that it must have been more painful than pleasurable. Wide black eyes were fixed on the high ceiling, flawlessly pale body dead weight. He didn't seem to notice when Light let go to kneel behind his head, only waking up when the shinigami dragged Watari's body over and undid his trousers. 

"What are you doing?" L half-shouted. "Leave him - " 

His struggle to rise was cut short when Light lifted him to an almost-sitting position and pinned his arms to his sides. Ryuk laughed his usual raspy chuckle as he awkwardly pushed L's legs up and positioned the cooling body. 

"The old man's hard, at least. I wonder if he secretly wanted to fuck you while he lived." 

"Please," L sobbed. "Don't." 

The gods of the new world showed their inferior no mercy. Ryuk pushed the death-stiff cock into the restrained young man, dry, no preparation, having to be brutal just to get it inside the virgin body. L screamed in pain and misery, writhing in Light's grip, his placid mask gone as if it had never been. 

"No no no please _God_ \- " 

"We are your gods, L," Light murmured, and began to kiss all over the bared neck. 

L, who had always been healthy, well looked after by private doctors, had not known this much pain was possible, despite his extensive knowledge of human anatomy. He knew, though, exactly what was happening when jolts of terrible pleasure began to course through the anguish. The corpse's stiff flesh was being shoved against his prostate, and Light had been right, he was hardening for the first time in his unusual life. 

"Please please _stop_..." 

"But you like this, I can tell. Good. Just because you're a sacrifice to us doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy yourself." 

Enjoy? This was agony beyond measure, far from the nothingness sex had always represented to L. He could think of nothing worse than this...and then the corpse emptied itself, filling the violated cavern with all the lukewarm semen it had stored. L wanted to scream and howl, but though he opened his mouth he could only make choking sounds. Watari's body was pulled out ungently and carelessly tossed onto the floor. Light took its place, with Ryuk now restraining the captive. 

"L," the teenager said almost affectionately, raising and stroking his thighs, "the only one close to being my equal. Try to understand. It's all for good, for cleansing this poisoned world." 

"You are no god," the detective whispered, "just the spoiled boy you always were, and now the tool of a monster." 

"It's such a pity you have to die," Light said, as though he hadn't heard. 

He pushed himself inside L, and it was a little less painful than the first time had been, because he was now slick inside from Watari and the blood. But it still hurt, even though Light went slowly, and stroked L as he thrust. L looked at him in shock, vision blurred with tears. 

_I thought he was my friend, my only friend...and Watari is...Roger will be in charge now and he doesn't like me...I never picked between Mello and Near...I'm going to die here, who will stop Kira?_

Light bent over him, pinned his wrists to the floor and pressed his mouth to L's. At the first flick of a tongue, L turned away, so Light brushed his lips along the alabaster jaw. 

"You know...I think you mean more to me than anyone else ever has." 

"I can believe that, Light-kun." 

It was almost inhuman, how long it lasted, how Light held off. He ruthlessly pounded the little gland inside, swelling L to full stiffness, and jerked him hard. Finally L couldn't take it anymore, and let go. He shot his first orgasm ever onto the clothed stomach of his rapist, and lay defeated with closed eyes as Light reached his own climax. When he withdrew, white and red trickled profusely out of the violated body. 

"Light-kun...just kill me. Put an end to this." 

Light pressed his forehead to L's, sliding his fingers into his hair. He kissed him a few more times; there was no resistance now. 

"You won't join me, L? Not for anything?" 

"I have never particularly valued this life, Light-kun. I will do nothing unjust to preserve it." 

"I'll miss you. I honestly will." 

Light moved out of and away from him, and Ryuk took his previous position. This intimation was almost enough to make L protest again, but he couldn't summon up much sound, or feeling. Watari, he knew, believed in an afterlife where loved ones were reunited. Would they meet again soon, in some sort of heaven? 

His thoughts flew away with a new and worse stab of pain. The shinigami had entered him, and it was bigger than any human. Ryuk did not hold back or move leisurely as he did with Light, and blood was now coming in gushes out of L. He felt cold, dizzy. His eyes kept rolling back, and his skin slowly grew ever whiter. 

_Watari..._ Blackness, then white, then a world more beautiful than Kira could have imagined, and familiar arms around him. 

"He's gone," Ryuk observed passively. "You've won, pet." 

"Master," Light whispered, having taken off his clothes. 

He spread wide his arms, and Ryuk lifted him up and penetrated the body that always slickly welcomed him. The shinigami laid the boy down next to L's still form and fucked him slowly and carefully, both of them groaning with need. When they had both finished, Ryuk stood and helped Light to his feet. 

"We need to dispose of the bodies, and the rest of the task force. Then..." 

Light smiled. "Our new world awaits." 

**Okay, I think I'm leaving the story there. The rest is up to your imagination. :)**


End file.
